The Dare
by Lost-at-Neverland
Summary: Everyone knows that Lily loathed James and that James loved Lily. They also know that Lily and James ended up getting together somehow. But how did Lily stop hating James? This is my version. NOTE! I do not own Harry Potter! Rated T because I am paranoid.


**A/N- This is my first story that I have published on fanfiction. I hope that you like it! Please R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter in any way, shape, or form. Do I look like I am JKR? Wait, don't answer that, you can't see me. Well, _if_ I was JKR, do you really think that I would be writing a fanfiction on Harry Potter, or do you think I would be writing something else about Harry Potter? Maybe a series about what happened at Hogwarts at the Marauder's lifetime, or Harry's kid's time at Hogwarts... Now THAT'S something to think about.**

Word spreads quickly at Hogwarts. It's like gossip central. So everyone was shocked to find out the latest gossip that Saturday morning.

"Wait, Lily….Evans? Head Girl? Perfect record? Did WHAT? With James Potter, _the_ James Potter? AND WHERE!"

"When did _this_ happen!"

"Really? I really want to hex that girl for taking our precious James away from us."

"What happened between them? I mean, I thought that she hated him and that he just fancied her, but I never thought THIS would happen."

Sirius Black was sick of all of the questions going on throughout the Great Hall, so he stood up on the Gryffindor table, casted a sonorous charm on himself and stated "Yes ladies and gentleman it is true. Miss Lily Evans, Head Girl, and Mister James Potter, Head Boy, were caught (by yours truly, obviously) _snogging_ in a BROOM CLOSET last night and now they are together. AND HERE THEY ARE NOW, THE HAPPY COUPLE!"

As Sirius was saying the last part, James and Lily came walking into the hall, hand in hand. When they realized that everyone was staring, saw Sirius standing on the table, saw Remus's apologetic expression, and saw Peter sliding down into his seat, they knew something was up. Not a moment later, the Great Hall was filled with whispers. Lily heard what some of the Ravenclaw girls were whispering about and got red in the face. She leaned over and told James in a soft voice what she heard the girls whispering about. "I just heard some Ravenclaw girls say that Sirius just told the whole Great Hall about us snogging in that broom closet last night. Oh Sirius you are sooooo dead when I get my hands on you."

"Now Lily, why don't we get Sirius off of the table and take of that sonorous charm that he has on and _then_ kill him." James stated with a deadly glint in his eyes.

Lily and James walked over to Sirius. Lily took off the sonorous charm and then James pulled Sirius off the table ("Hey!"). "Sirius, come with Lily and I to the kitchens for some breakfast so we can talk to you." James said quietly so that only he, lily, Sirius, Remus, Marlene, peter, Alice, and frank could hear him. "All of you guys can come too," he addressed the rest of the group.

As the group got up, Remus, Peter, and James had to drag Sirius out of the Great Hall to the kitchen while Alice, frank, Marlene, and lily walked out after them. When they got to the kitchen portrait, Peter reached up and tickled the pear to grant them entrance. When the portrait swung open, Remus and James dragged Sirius inside, configured up a chair, and sat Sirius down.

"SIRIUS! WHY IN BLOODY HELL DID YOU TELL THE GREAT HALL ABOUT ME AND JAMES?" Lily yelled when everyone sat down. Sirius winced and then simply stated, "Well Lily-flower, I told the Great Hall because I was sick of every single person talking about the rumors floating around about you and Prongsie so I wanted to set them straight!"

"Would you have ever thought that they would have realized that something happened when we walked in holding hands, mate?" James said.

"Uhhhhh….. Actually I didn't think about that… I was just sick of everyone talking about it." Sirius murmured.

Everyone got quiet and just was sitting there, eating their breakfast. About a minute went by and then, all of a sudden, Lily burst out laughing. Everyone looked at her like she was crazy and then she managed to calm down a couple seconds later to explain. "I can't believe that I yelled at you Sirius! You just saved me the trouble of every single person coming up to me asking if the rumors were true! Thanks a bunch Sirius!"

Sirius sat there with a smug smile on his face, "No problem Lily-flower. At least you understand why I did what I did."

"Uhh Padfoot? I thought that you just said that to get everyone to stop talking about Lily and Prongs, not to clear up the whole situation…" Remus said, looking at Sirius.

"I DID NO SUCH THING! I did everything to save Prongsie and Lily-flower from hearing all the crazy rumors that would be floating around." Sirius said.

"You know what?" Alice said from her spot next to Frank, "I still cannot believe that you got Lily to stop studying to play Truth or Dare, which really got us into this whole situation."

"You're right Alice! I can't believe it either!" Marlene piped up from next to Peter.

"Ahhh yes, my brilliance. I remember it like it was yesterday…" Sirius said dreamily.

"Sirius…. It _was_ yesterday," Frank stated.

"SHHHHHH! Don't interrupt my flashback!" Sirius shrieked.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Lily, James, Marlene, Alice, Frank, Remus, Sirius, and Peter were sitting in a circle on the Head's common room floor. "Okay guys! WHO WANTS TO PLAY TRUTH OR DARE?" Sirius asked giddily.

Everyone, minus Lily, groaned. "Well I could use a break from studying. If everyone else doesn't want to, then it's just us! Let's play Sirius!" Lily giggled.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done with my best friend?" Marlene asked.

"DON'T QUESTION MY LILY-FLOWER! LET'S PLAY!" Sirius shrieked.

Sirius and Lily moved over into a corner of the room. Everyone else just sat there where they were and continued talking about quidditch for about 10 minutes until James stiffened. As he got up and went to the portrait hole and left the room, and they heard Sirius yell "DAMNIT! JAMES IT'S NOT WHAT IT LOOKS LIKE!" and Lily say "JAMES WAIT!"

As Lily ran out after James, Remus stopped Sirius before he could follow Lily out of the room. "Okay Sirius, explain what just happened because we didn't see anything." Remus said.

"Oh well I dared Lily to snog anyone in this room, and she didn't want to snog Wormtail because, I mean, it's Wormtail! No offense Wormtail. And Frank is Alice's boyfriend, she doesn't snog girls, and she didn't want to ruin her friendship with Moony. So that left me and Prongs and she was too lazy to move to much, so she just leaned over and snogged me. Then when we pulled apart, Prongs had just gotten up and was leaving and then yeahh… So can I go look for Prongs now?" Sirius explained.

Everyone was dead silent because of the shock. Remus was the first to speak, "Go ahead Padfoot, go find Prongs and Lily."

"Great! I'll be right back!" Sirius yelled as he left the room.

_**How am I going to find Prongs and Lily-flower now?**_ Sirius thought to himself.

Sirius was running down a deserted hallway, when he heard Lily talking. _**Good, Lily found Prongs first so she should be able to talk some sense into him.**_

He was about to listen in, when he heard a door close and there was no noise. Thinking that it was a professor, Sirius leaned over the wall where Lily and James just were and there was no one there. He then sighed and began to walk down the hallway. When he passed a broom closet, he heard a girl moan. He then proceeded to laugh quietly to himself and was going to open the door, then tell who ever was in there that he was going to tell the Head Boy and Girl about this. But when he opened the door, he was shocked to see who was inside. Inside _was_ the Head Boy and Girl. He thought that it wouldn't be surprising, because he knew that it was going to happen, but it was surprising to see them together.

The thing that was surprising was that Lily Evans, Head Girl, used to hate James Potter, Head Boy, for all of their years at Hogwarts. Lily warmed up to James this year because, one, James stopped asking Lily out to Hogsmead every five seconds. Two, he stopped being so arrogant, pig-headed, annoying, and many other things. Three, he actually matured over the summer and was kinder to other people (like not hexing anyone [mostly Slytherins] in the hallway).

He quickly got over his shock and smirked. "So Lily-flower, I think I don't have to worry about convincing Prongsie that us snogging didn't mean anything anymore? Or what about how you don't have to worry about Prongs asking you out anymore, right?"

Lily blushed and said, "Well about convincing James, no. but James not asking me out anymore, I think that one more time wouldn't hurt, would it now James?"

James flushed and said, "So Evans, go out with me?"

Lily smiled, "Potter, I would love to go out with you."

Sirius smiled and then said, "Well as much as I love this position, I think that we have to go back to the common room so that everyone else doesn't freak out thinking that Prongs here killed dear old Padfoot. Oh and Prongs?"

"Yeah Padfoot?" James asked.

"You owe me you know. If I hadn't dared Lily-flower to snog anyone in the room, then we wouldn't be here, me walking next to you and you and Lily-flower holding hands. Yeah, you owe me BIG time!"

James laughed, "Sure thing Padfoot."

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

They all laughed, thinking about what happened. They knew that they were the only people that really knew how Lily and James got together, and that by the end of the day, there were going to be a million stories about that.

Remus thought of something. "HEY!" everyone quieted down. "Wormtail, Padfoot, Alice, Frank, and Marlene, YOU GUYS OWE ME 10 GALLEONS EACH!"

Lily and James looked at their friends. "You bet on us getting together? And whose idea was it for this bet?" Lily asked curiously.

They all looked at each other and shrugged. "Well, we all started the bet on you getting together at the beginning of the year and we all picked a month. It was Moony's idea surprisingly enough. I picked the month of October, Alice picked the month of April, Marlene picked the month of February, Wormtail picked the month of May, Frank picked the month of December, and Moony picked the month of January. Well today is January 18th, so Moony wins! DAMNIT MOONY! I thought you would have forgotten!" Sirius said.

"Sirius, this bet was my idea, so do you really think that I would have forgotten? Not likely. And at that, I don't forget much." Remus replied.

"OH YEAH? So when is my birthday Remus?" Lily asked questioningly. "Lily, your birthday is in 12 days, the 30th of January."

"Yeah, you're right. I expect a present, from all of you guys now that you know my birthday, and you can't use the whole 'I didn't know it was your birthday' excuse anymore!" Lily said.

Remus chuckled. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, we will give you a present, I will remind everyone, like usual. Now you five, I want my galleons!"

**And that's it! I hope you like it! Please review!**

**(: jamessiriuspotter-forever :)**


End file.
